Kepulanganmu
by Claire Chevalier
Summary: Malam itu adalah malam ke enam Tobio langsung bergegas turun dari mobil begitu mereka tiba di parkiran dan berlari menuju kamar apartemennya, seperti tak ingin membuat seseorang menunggu. /"Rindu tidak?"/"Tidak."/"Bohong."/"Jadi untuk apa bertanya kalau kau sudah tahu?"/"Aku ingin mendengar jawaban langsung dari orang tsun sepertimu, bodoh." / Dedicated to #CPC2016 /


**Kepulanganmu**

 _Story by C.C_

 _._

 **Haikyuu! © Haruichi Furudate**

 _I don't take any profit from this fict!_

.

 **Dedicated to Crack Pairing Celebration 2k16**

.

.

* * *

Mesin mobil berhenti berderu begitu Shōyo memarkirkan mobilnya di area parkir apartemen Tobio. Di kursi penumpang, terlihat sosok sahabatnya itu terburu-buru menyelempangkan tas olahraganya dan memeriksa barang bawaannya kalau-kalau ada yang tertinggal di mobil Shōyo. Lalu tanpa mengatakan apapun, ia langsung keluar dari mobil, tak repot-repot menunggu Shōyo yang masih memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas. Malam itu adalah malam ke enam Tobio langsung bergegas turun dari mobil begitu mereka tiba di parkiran dan berlari menuju kamar apartemennya, seperti tak ingin membuat seseorang menunggu. Shōyo yang selalu menemaninya selama enam hari ini hanya bisa menghela napas berat melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu.

"Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini, Kageyama?"

-oo-

"Lama sekali."

Suara khas milik seseorang langsung terdengar begitu Tobio menyalakan ponselnya. Ia duduk bersila di meja ruang tv dengan se-cup mie ramen instan yang baru diseduhnya. Sepasang pupil gelapnya menatap pantulan lawan bicaranya yang memenuhi layar ponsel yang menyala. "Latihan hari ini berlangsung lama seperti biasa. Aku baru bisa makan malam sekarang."

"Kau makan ramen cup lagi?" Pantulan sosok pemuda berkacamata yang memenuhi layar ponsel Tobio terlihat memasang wajah jengah karena kebiasaan buruknya itu. Keningnya mengerut dalam, membuat kacamata berframe hitam yang dipakainya sedikit melorot.

"Aku tak punya pilihan, Hinata tidak bisa memasak, begitu juga aku."

"Apa gaji seorang atlet nasional yang sedang bersinar tidak cukup untuk membeli seporsi nasi kare di seberang gedung tempat kau latihan?"

"Tidak sempat, Kei. Ramen cup lebih praktis dan cukup mengganjal perutku." Tobio menjawab acuh tak acuh. Ia membuka tutup ramen cupnya dan mulai mengaduk isi wadah sterofom itu. Ia mendengar bunyi pintu terbuka, pasti Shōyo, karenanya ia tak mengalihkan atensinya dari sosok Kei di layar ponselnya.

"Tch! Raja pemalas!"

"Makanya cepat pulang…," Tobio menghentikan kunyahannya sejenak, lalu menatap Kei penuh rindu, "Aku merindukan masakanmu."

"Berhentilah merengek seperti itu, aku akan pulang dua hari lagi."

Tobio tak menjawab, ia kembali mengunyah makan malam praktisnya. Ia bisa merasakan tatapan Shōyo di punggungnya. "Hn. Aku akan menjemputmu di bandara kalau begitu," katanya setelah mendengar bunyi pintu kamar Shōyo terbuka lalu tertutup kembali.

-oo-

"Aku bisa gila kalau seperti ini terus!" Shōyo berteriak frustasi begitu ia tiba di apartemen Hitoka pada malam ke tujuh sejak Tobio bertingkah seperti makhluk dari dimensi lain. Ia merebahkan dirinya di sofa berlengan yang ada di ruang tamu.

Hitoka menyusul dengan raut sedih tergurat jelas di wajahnya. Ia duduk di samping Shōyo yang terlihat frustasi. Sebelah tangannya merapikan poni Shōyo yang sudah memanjang di keningnya. "Kau harus bersabar, Shōyo- _kun_."

"Ya, aku tahu, tapi kondisinya sangat _buruk_ , Hitoka." Shōyo mengangkat sedikit kepalanya untuk kemudian ia rebahkan kembali di pangkuan kekasihnya.

"Besok semuanya akan berakhir, kita akan menemui Tsukishima- _kun_."

"Justru hal _itu_ yang semakin membuatku khawatir."

"Kita hanya bisa berdoa yang terbaik untuk Kageyama- _kun._ "

Tak ada balasan dari Shōyo. Pemuda nyentrik itu hanya meletakkan sebelah tangannya di atas kedua matanya yang tertutup dan bergumam lirih, "Kenapa jadi begini, sih?"

-oo-

"Semua urusanmu di sana sudah selesai?"

Shōyo bisa mendengar suara Tobio yang sedang berbicara dengan seseorang di ruang tv. _Ah, dia melakukannya lagi._ Ia tak repot-repot mengucapkan salam karena Tobio tidak akan menggubrisnya.

"Ya. Semua pekerjaanku di sini sudah selesai, jadi aku bisa pulang lebih cepat." Suara Kei terdengar membalas.

"Kau sudah membeli tiket?" Sebelah tangan Tobio memegang susu kotak kesukaannya, sedang yang lain memegang ponselnya di depan wajah agar ia bisa melihat wajah Kei lebih jelas.

"Sudah. Apa perlu kutunjukkan tiketku padamu, King?"

Tobio bisa mendengar gerutuan tak jelas dari lawan bicaranya. Sudut-sudut bibirnya mau tak mau terangkat ke atas, untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, ketika melihat wajah memberengut Kei di layar ponselnya.

"Sebegitu rindunya kau padaku, huh?" Nada bicara Kei terdengar angkuh kali ini.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak rindu padaku?"

Kei hanya berdecih mendengar pertanyaan yang meluncur cepat dari mulut Tobio.

"Rindu tidak?"

"Tidak."

"Bohong."

"Jadi untuk apa bertanya kalau kau sudah tahu?"

"Aku ingin mendengar jawaban langsung dari orang _tsun_ sepertimu, bodoh." Tobio terkekeh.

"Sialan!"

"… Aku merindukanmu, Kei," Tobio berkata lirih.

Kei tak menjawab. Terdengar suara orang lain yang memanggil Kei di seberang. "Tunggu sebentar, temanku memanggil."

Dan sebelum Tobio membalas ucapan Kei yang sudah menghilang dari layar ponselnya, menyisakan rak-rak di kamar Kei yang berisi koleksi _action figure_ dinosaurus kesukaannya, Shōyo merampas ponsel Tobio dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah.

"Sudah cukup, Kageyama."

"Apa yang kaulakukan?" Tobio langsung berdiri dengan wajah marah. Matanya menatap tajam pemuda mungil di hadapannya.

"Aku sudah tidak bisa melihat kau seperti ini lagi."

"Apa pedulimu? Urus saja urusanmu sendiri, brengsek!" Tobio memungut ponselnya yang tadi mendarat di atas karpet beledu yang ada di ruang tv.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa membiarkanmu terus seperti ini? Bagaimana aku bisa membiarkanmu berbicara pada rekam— Ah, sial!" Shōyo hanya bisa menggantikan kata-kata yang tadi sudah akan meluncur dari mulutnya dengan umpatan, lalu memalingkan wajah agar Tobio tak melihat genangan air yang berkumpul di sudut matanya.

Tobio hanya bergeming, tak menggubris ucapan Shōyo sama sekali. Ia masih fokus memasukkan baterai ponselnya dan menghidupkannya kembali. Setelah beberapa saat, ia kembali mendengar suara Kei.

"Lama sekali."

Dan bibir Tobio spontan membentuk kurva yang melengkung ke atas begitu mendengar suara Kei, lagi. "Maaf, tadi Hinata bertingkah aneh." Wajah Tobio bisa tersenyum, tapi hatinya tidak. Sebulir air yang jatuh dari sudut matanya membenarkan hal itu.

* * *

.

.

.

Tobio masih ingat betul saat Kei pertama kali menyampaikan kabar baik sekaligus buruk baginya ketika ia kembali dari _tour_ pertandingan persahabatan yang dilakukan timnya dua tahun yang lalu.

"Aku akan ke London."

"Kau bercanda?"

Kei menggeleng, berjalan mendahului Tobio yang masih melepas sepatunya di _genkan_. "Aku dapat beasiswa untuk melanjutkan program masterku."

"Lalu kau akan meninggalkanku?"

"Jangan mendramatisir keadaan, Tobio. Aku hanya kuliah selama dua tahun di sana."

"Itu waktu yang cukup lama untuk tidak saling bertemu."

Kei tak membalas. Ia menghidupkan kompor di dapur kecil mereka untuk memanaskan sepanci _kare_ yang tadi siang dimasaknya. "Di sini juga kita jarang bertemu karena jadwal pertandinganmu." Kei sama sekali tak bermaksud menyinggung sebenarnya, tapi ia memang tak bisa mengerem isi mulutnya yang terkadang terlalu blak-blakan.

"Jadi kauingin balas dendam? Ingin aku merasakan _ditinggal_ juga, begitu?"

Kei berbalik, memfokuskan atensinya pada Tobio yang sudah merebahkan dirinya di sofa yang berada di seberang dapur. "Hei! Kaupikir otakku bekerja seperti otakmu yang seperti anak kecil itu?"

Tak ada balasan dari Tobio dan Kei pun memutuskan untuk mengalihkan fokusnya pada sepanci _kare_ yang mulai menggelegak di atas kompor. Ia terkesiap saat merasakan dua buah tangan melingkari pinggangnya dan beban tubuh Tobio bertumpu di pundaknya.

"Kalau begitu pergilah. Aku akan mengunjungimu di sana saat masa liburku," Tobio bergumam di pundak Kei.

"Kau masih harus berlatih di masa liburanmu, 'kan?"

"Aku masih bisa berlatih bersamamu di sana."

"Tubuhku sudah lupa caranya bermain voli."

"Kalau begitu akan kubuat tubuhmu mengingatnya."

Kei hanya mendecih, tapi bibirnya membentuk senyum tipis.

"Jangan menusukku dari belakang selama kau di sana."

"Aku lebih mengkhawatirkanmu _dipungut_ Oikawa saat tidak ada aku yang mengurusmu di sini, Bakageyama."

"Kau pikir aku sampah?"

"Ya." Kei bisa merasakan Tobio merenggangkan pelukannya dan menatapnya tajam, tidak terima atas jawabannya tadi. Bibirnya melepaskan kekehan ringan begitu melihat wajah tertekuk pemuda yang sudah tinggal satu atap bersamanya selama empat tahun itu. "Kau sampah yang patut dicintai," katanya yang kemudian mengecup bibir Tobio sekilas.

Meskipun pandangannya sudah kembali pada _kare_ di atas panci, Kei tahu bahwa saat ini wajah Tobio sudah memerah seperti buah kesukaannya. Ada perasaan puas yang menyenangkan tiap kali ia membuat pemuda itu tersipu dan tak bisa berkata-kata karena kecupan kilat yang diberikannya.

.

.

.

* * *

Tobio menatap bangunan di depannya dengan pandangan kosong. Pagi itu, bersama dengan seluruh mantan anggota tim voli saat ia masih SMA, Tobio menemui Kei. Pagi-pagi sekali ia menerima telepon dari orang tua Kei bahwa mereka sudah tiba di Jepang. Semua teman-temannya sudah lebih dulu masuk ke dalam gedung itu, tapi Tobio masih betah berdiri memandangi lalu lalang orang-orang yang masuk ke dalam gedung.

 _Seharusnya aku menjemputmu di bandara, 'kan_?

"Kageyama." Suara Shōyo membuyarkan lamunan Tobio. Sebelah tangannya menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu dan memberikan seulas senyum kecil padanya. "Ayo masuk, Tsukishima sudah menunggu."

Tobio melangkahkan kakinya perlahan memasuki gedung itu. Ia bisa melihat banyak karangan bunga yang berjejer di kanan-kirinya, tentunya ia tak ingin repot-repot membaca ucapan yang tercetak di karangan itu. Sepasang pupil gelapnya fokus menatap ke depan, hingga ia menemukan sebuah ruangan yang penuh dengan orang-orang berpakaian hitam, sama seperti warna jas yang dipakainya saat itu.

"Tobio- _kun,_ kau datang." Suara serak dari wanita paruh baya berkimono yang sangat dikenal Tobio langsung menghampiri pendengarannya begitu ia memasuki ruangan itu.

Tobio tak bersuara, atau mungkin tak sanggup untuk mengeluarkan suaranya. Ia hanya menatap linglung wajah satu-satunya wanita di keluarga Tsukishima yang terlihat lelah itu. Tubuhnya lalu digiring oleh Nyonya Tsukishima mendekat ke arah kotak kayu berbentuk persegi panjang yang ada di tengah ruangan. "Bibi yakin dia ingin bertemu denganmu untuk yang terakhir kalinya." Nyonya Tsukishima membuka penutupnya begitu Tobio sudah berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

Mata Tobio tak langsung melihat isi dari satu-satunya peti mati yang ada di ruangan itu. Ia masih betah melihat potret Kei yang tersenyum kecil di pigura yang diletakkan di atas meja altar. Tobio ingat, foto itu diambil olehnya di hari ulang tahun Kei setahun yang lalu, hari terakhir ia bertatap muka langsung dengan pemuda itu. Ia masih mencegah pandangannya untuk melihat isi dari peti mati di hadapannya, tapi waktu yang terus berjalan memaksanya untuk menurunkan pandangannya.

Wajah pucat Kei adalah hal pertama yang dilihatnya. Kulit mulus pemuda itu terlihat membiru di sana-sini, ada bekas luka memanjang di keningnya dan beberapa goresan luka di wajahnya. Bibirnya yang biasanya terlihat sedikit basah dan berwarna _peach_ , hari itu terlihat kering dan putih. Tobio tidak bisa merasakan udara hangat keluar dari hidung Kei, dada pemuda berkacamata itu juga tidak naik turun seperti biasanya. Dia hanya terbaring kaku, tak terusik dengan tangisan sanak saudara dan kerabat yang memberikan penghormatan terakhir padanya, juga tak memedulikan kehadiran sosok Tobio yang dirindukannya.

Sebelah tangan Tobio perlahan terangkat, bergerak mendekat ke wajah damai Kei. Tangannya terlihat ragu, takut dengan kenyataan yang akan dirasakannya jika tangannya bersentuhan langsung dengan wajah Kei.

Dingin. Sensasi itulah yang pertama kali dirasakan Tobio begitu tangannya menyentuh kulit Kei. Seperti yang ditakutkannya tadi, ia merasa seperti ditarik paksa kembali pada kenyataan yang ada dan sugesti yang ia berikan pada dirinya selama tujuh hari ini, runtuh tak berjejak. Tobio yang tak memercayai berita-berita yang tayang di televisi selama seminggu ini, Tobio yang tak mendengarkan kata-kata sahabatnya, Shōyo, selama seminggu ini, Tobio yang selalu berbicara pada rekaman video _call_ terakhirnya dengan Kei dua hari sebelum hari naas itu, Tobio yang memercayai bahwa Kei masih berada jauh di negeri seberang untuk menuntut ilmu, akhirnya disadarkan oleh dinginnya tubuh Kei yang perlahan merambat ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Kei sudah tidak ada. Kei sudah pergi meninggalkannya. Bukan untuk dua tahun, tapi untuk selamanya. Dan Tobio harus menerima hal itu.

Tangan Tobio masih memegang pipi Kei lembut, takut merusak kulit pucatnya yang terlihat rapuh dan mengelusnya pelan dengan ibu jarinya. Kepalanya ia dekatkan pada telinga Kei yang berbaring damai di peti matinya.

" _Okaeri,_ Kei."

 **-FIN-**

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _Di bawah tumpukan majalah-majalah olahraga yang tersimpan rapi di kamar Tobio dan Kei, terselip lembaran koran berita seminggu yang lalu. Di halaman paling depan koran tersebut, tercetak jelas judul berita utama hari itu yang mengabarkan berita tentang jatuhnya pesawat yang terbang dari London menuju Tokyo, pada hari di mana Kei meninggalkan kota London untuk kembali pada Tobio di tanah air. Tak ada korban yang selamat dalam insiden itu, termasuk Kei yang tubuhnya baru bisa ditemukan tiga hari setelah insiden naas itu._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Author's note:**

Terima kasih sudah membaca ^-^

Pada akhirnya Saya bikin fict angsty mereka lagi #maapkeun

Ditunggu _feedback-_ nya :3

 _Sign,_

C.C

 **01062016**


End file.
